When building a masonry bricks are connected with plaster or mortar. In order to strengthen the connection of the bricks and thus to reinforce the masonry, temporarily and/or where necessary reinforcement elements are arranged between the masonry bricks, the reinforcement elements generating a clawing with the mortar and/or the bricks. If a wall with defined wall thickness is established with the masonry, between the rows of the masonry bricks usually reinforcement stripes are used as reinforcement elements. The reinforcement stripes are bendable in at least one direction. This is why the reinforcement stripes are offered in coiled condition. For use in the masonry the reinforcement stripes are rolled off a roll and cut to the required length. Thereby a consideration of the wall thickness is almost insufficient.